force_of_will_tcgfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dexsnder/Kaguya, the Immortal Princess Spoiler Overview
See the original post from my blog ! This week, Force of Will JAPAN gave us a couple of new card spoilers from the Moon Princess Returns set to look forward to. One of those spoilers was the official poster girl as well as the water attribute J-Ruler of the booster set : Kaguya, the Immortal Princess. Kaguya is no stranger to this game as she's already been seen in the first set (Kaguya, Princess of the Moon) of this cluster with similar abilities, but it's nice to see her come back in full force. This new version of Kaguya is bit more offense oriented compared to her previous form. Now, she can actually attack and battle opposing J/resonators / players and with '''Flying '''and the ability to gain more attack power backing her up, she's clearly there to apply insane pressure to the opponent like most other J-Rulers in the game. Although she's now really offensive, she still retains some of her utility and control functions. Utility because she can now search X number of Treasury Items from your deck and play them all at once upon entering and control because you can banish those Treasury Items you control to take control of one of your opponent's resonator - pretty crazy. What Treasury Item are we suppose to get, you ask? Well, it just so happen that they also spoiled one of the two new Treasury Item of the set that will compliment her the best. Apollosphere, the Moon Lance is a Treasury Item that gives +400 ATK to the J/resonator equipped with this. Equip Kaguya with two of these and you get yourself a 1600/1000 flying J-Ruler that can possibly take an opposing resonator at any moment. Of course, that only works if you spent the right amount of Will when J-Activating, in which case, it would cost total of 4 or 5 (if you don't already control a Treasury Item) Will this turn. So while she seems really powerful, don't forget that she is also very costly to play. Servant of Kaguya.jpg Five Challenges.jpg Heavenly Feathered Robe.jpg Among cards from previous sets, not too many support Kaguya's new ability to quickly swarm the field with Treasury Items, but Servant of Kaguya and Five Challenges are two cards that automatically comes to mind. Servant of Kaguya has the same ability as Kaguya except that she gains +400 in both ATK and DEF while Five Challenges needs 5 or more Treasury Items on the field to trigger it's destructive effect of bouncing all your opponent's resonators to his hand. As for the last card, Heavenly Feathered Robe, it will more or less contribute to Kaguya's deck by giving her ways to get free advantage and pluses along the way. Althought situational, being able to take control of an opponent's resonator for a single Moon Will AND gain an ATK and/or DEF boost at the same time is nothing to scoff at. Anyway, that concludes my little analysis of the new and improved Kaguya. There's obviously a lot more to be revealed in the next set so what I mentioned might not even be viable or the most practical when the set is fully released but as of now, that's my take on her. Can't wait for the set to release this April 10th! See the original post from my blog ! Category:Blog posts